Gannon hook Chapter 2
by Tinkerbell-66
Summary: Sorry its been so long but chapter 2 is here and for all you confused readers it has no point ok
1. Default Chapter

At The Black Castle

Hook- with SBH, Joey and R.J(Joey farts and bubbles come out of water) uhhhh what did you eat for breakfast ahhhhhhhhhhhh pan will hopefully but the smell is so strong come flying to your rescue but I cant promise anything

Gannon-yes even with that horrible smell link will come to get this

Hook- a triangle block

Gannon- no this is a state of the art tri-force bum bum bummmmmmmmmmmm

Hook-I wants to touch it

Gannon- no

Hook-why

Gannon -I said so

Hook- so what it is my boat

Gannon- I thought it was a ship not a boat

Hook- you must call it a ship but can call it a boat just like captain jack sparrow oh he is so hot

Gannon- what isn't he a dude

Hook- yes and if you didn't already know I am GAY

Gannon wow Barbara Walters would love to hear this

Hook- (running away crying) so what

On The Roof

Peter- wait here for my fart

Hermonie,zelda and link-Fart ewwwwwwwwwww

Peter-fly's of to get hook

Hermonie-you smell bad dude

Zelda- who is that

Hermonie- captain James Hook What is that

Link- What that oh that's just Gannon

Navi-shhh they will hear us you you dimwitted teens

Tinkerbell-No one calls Hermonie a dimwitted teen she is a witch fresh out of hog warts might I add

Navi-oh yeah

Tinkerbell-yeah

Hermonie-thank you tink

Zelda-Navi be nice or go back into the jar

Navi- ok I will behave

Link- ahhhhhhhhhhhh( jumps out at Gannon, surprises Gannon Gannon then farts

Gannon- ah link how delightfully horrid to see you

Link- don't worry Zelda I will save you

Hermonie - oh please get a room

Peter-Hey look at that cod fish

Hook- Hey

Hook and peter have their first epic sword battle and save SBH Joey and R.J


	2. gannon hook chapter 2

Chapter one :the arrival

Peter pan-Tinkerbell are you here?

Hermonie- (yes this is at hogwarts) Holy cricket I've herd of you Your Peter Pan!!!!!!!!!!!!! My muggle parents have told me all about you!!

Peter Pan- Huh ummm whats a muggle? and have you seen My fairy Tinkerbell

Hermonie-Umm sorry but no I know the best spell to find things though

Peter Pan-Noooooo tink

Tinkerbell- bing bing bing

Peter Pan-oh tink your o.k whats your name

Heromine-hermonie Granger

Peter Pan-fly away with me to neverland where you never have to worry....

Hermonie I don't want some big sermon of course I will go

Hermonie-let me get my broomstick

Peter pan-why we don't clean at neverland

Hermonie-You stupid idiot thats how I fly

they leave for never land

Already at neverland

Hook-shmee stop that clock

shmee-yes captain at once

Hook- Shmee is that Gannondork here yet

Shmee-no

Gannondorf-Im dreaming of a white....

hook-shut-up you fool

Gannondorf-If you want Pan dead than you need the two people I hate Most...

Hook-who

Gannon-well if you would have let me finish...

Shmee-just get on with it

Gannon-its its Link and Zelda bum bum bummmmmmmmmmm

Hook-bring them to me at once

Gannon-o.k. I summon Link and Zelda

At hyrule

Zelda-hurry up the hero of time is not all that fast now is he Nooooooooo

link-Zelda quit running so fast

zelda and link then dissapear

At the lost boy's home

Peter pan-I have brought you someone who with a flick...

Hermonie-swish and flick need I repeat myself again I will blow your head off

peter-umm she can do magic boys

POOF

Link and Zelda apear

Link-hey where are we

Zelda-you boys break or scratch my sword and i will cut your heads off

Peter-boys do need more medicine

Boys-(looking needy at Zelda)please cut our heads off medicine is the worst punishment off all

Zelda-(raising up sword) So be it then

Hermonie -Nooooooooo stop

Zelda-I really need a new costume

Link-stop your whining

Peter-so where are you from

Link-ummm....

Zelda- thland of Hyrule My father owns it I am the princess of The land Of hyrule And LINK is the hero of time

Peter-oh is he now well jere you are on my turf do you have any faries there?

Link yes meet navi

Peter-meet tink,Tink oh now where did you go

tinkerbell comes flying into the house and smacks the wall

Tinkerbell- we must hurry and get to the black castle hook has teamed up with a ugly green guy with a bad hair cut

Zelda-Oh thats gannondorf but we all call him grinderdork you know from the pizza place mancino's pizza and grinders w named him after a sandwich

Link-oh Zelda please save me

Hermonie-i thoguht she was the princess not you

Link-well yeah i am the hero of time but she is umm well I'm a umm scardy cat

Hemrmonie and boys- lets go kick some grown up butt

Link-hey I and Zelda

Zelda-Zelda and I you twit

Zelad and i are gron ups

boys-can we kill them now

peter-yes

boys-good

Hermonie-stop we will need these to nom rods to help us beat sandwich boy then yyou can kill them o.k.

Boys-aww man

Peter hermonie will giver fancy pants there a ride

Link-Hey thats not nice

Peter-so I don't like grown-ups

join me next time when the first battle takes place


End file.
